Study whether equivalent levels of circulating estradiol obtained by oral and by transdermal administration promote the same degree of GH stimulation. Subjects will be studied on three occasions: pretreatment, after 14 days of treatment with oral estradiol, and after 14 days of transdermal estradiol treatment. COMPUTER ONLY.